Walmart List
by nickandcory
Summary: Joe, Oliver, Nick, Miley, Kevin and a reluctant Lilly all set out to complete the famouse Walmart list at the local Walmart. Venture with them so see how things go. Niley, Loliver, and Kevin and Joe let's just say their trying...
1. Kevin Miley Nick Oliver Lilly and Joe

"I am so bored" Joe groaned twirling around in a chair in Miley's room

"I know" Nick said as he was lying down on her bed

"I think I am going to go to sleep" Lilly said from the floor as her head tilted back onto her bed

"You know I hate it when the weather is super hot because there nothing to do" Kevin said in front of the fan, almost hogging it so no one else could feel the air

"Yeah I know I had my day planned out in the skate park but now it's ruined" Oliver said looking out the window, mentally watching an egg fry on the ground because it was so hot.

Miley rolled her eyes at her friends, they were so whiney all the time. She opened up her mail as she sat next to Nick on the bed.

She sighed as she saw that she had no email from her cousin yet from Tennessee but she opened up one and after reading it, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my goodness you guys I have the most coolest idea ever" She said almost bouncing in her spot

The five of them all looked over at Miley hoping that her plan was pretty good.

"Have you guys ever heard of the list that has like a bunch of things that are so funny to do at Walmart?" Miley asked excited

"Yeah I got that e-mail a while back" Joe said laughing "That thing is pretty intense"

"We should do it" She exclaimed "We should go to Walmart and so it right now. That would be so fun, I mean all of us could do some things together and than split up, it will be great"

"I'm in" Joe said raising his hand

Miley nodded and smiled in.

"I guess I am too" Nick said raising his hand for a brief second and dropping it back onto his stomach

"Me too" Oliver and Kevin said raising their hands

Miley looked over at Lilly and so did the rest of them. Lilly looked around, she wasn't so sure about going to Walmart and doing that.

"What if we get in trouble?" Lilly asked

"The worst we'll get is kicked out" Joe shrugged

"Come on babe" Oliver said sitting next to her and nudging her with his elbow.

Lilly looked around at all the hopeful looks and finally gave in.

"Fine I'll do it" She grumbled "But I will deny I was with you guys if we get in trouble"

"Yes!" Miley said jumping out of bed "Let's go"

The five of them made it through the house and out to Joe's car which thankfully fit all five of them comfortably.

"So I printed out the list's I want to do number thirty-five" Miley laughed reading it, she absolutely couldn't wait to do this.

"I want to do all of them" Joe practically drooled over the list and cracked up as he re-read them, refreshing his mind from when he had read it the first time

Kevin, who was driving announced that they were at the Walmart. When he parked in the space everyone got out, well everyone except for Lilly.

"Do you guy's really want to do this?" She asked for the last time

"Yes now come on it's going to be fun" Kevin said pulling her out of the car, and they all went into the store

"Which one do you want to do first?" Nick asked looking around, the store was pretty packed but that meant that it was going to be more fun.

"Let's just go in order, we can skip some if we want" Oliver said shrugging as he looked at the list

"Well number one is something we can all do" Joe said going up to the shopping carts

"_Number one, take the shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and placing them in strategic places in the store_" Miley read out loud for them to hear

"Let's go than" Joe said pounding his fist in the air and going for the shopping carts, each of them grabbing one for themselves.

The five of them lined up behind each other and started going through the store.

"I think I need some shaving cream" Joe said placing some in his cart "Mmm…and it is supposed to smell like berries"

Joe turned around and jumped up and down a little while he just started to just put random things in his cart.

Miley went down the magazine aisle for a few seconds and grabbing a handful of magazines and dumped them in her cart, and went off to the school section and grabbed a lot a notebooks, and than went to the posters and grabbing every poster out of the poster rack and throwing them in her cart. She pushed the cart down the aisle and went to go find her friends.

Nick went down toys aisle and grabbed a bunch of Barbie doll's and started to put them in the cart. And when he saw a girl looking at him, he just shrugged.

"I use them when I am in the bath tub"

"You take baths like a little girl" The five year old said putting her hands on her hops

"Well you look like a little boy" Nick said rolling his eyes, that was the best come back he could come up with, and went back to pushing his cart down the aisle.

Joe skipped with his cart as he pushed it down the food aisles. He dumped about every single chips there were into the cart and went onto the chocolate. He grabbed a box of everything he could find that was chocolate, whether is be cookies or bars of chocolate.

He looked over and saw that a teen girl was standing there just staring as Joe put all those things into his cart.

"I'm having a party" He shrugged but than started to walk near the girl and leaned on the cart flirtatiously and winked "Want to come, I will make it worth your while"

The girl scoffed and walked away from him.

"Fine I didn't want you to come anyway" He said angry and got mad and just hit everything from the shelf into his cart and kicked the cart freely down the aisle

"I hate this" Lilly said as she looked down in her cart, she had but only a few things in and was already guilty about it.

Lilly got the movie section and went in and got all the DVD players she could find and stacked them in there.

She picked them because they were big and she wouldn't have to take a lot of them out.

"Whatever" She said leaving the cart right in front of where she got the DVD players and went to find everyone else

"I love this" Oliver and Kevin sang as they went down the aisles together, each of them had their own side but they were working to together to fill the carts up.

"Hey Kev" Oliver said laughing as he picked up a bag of good nights for kids that wet the bed "Do you still have that problem at night?"

Kevin heard giggling and looked over and saw these girls staring at him giggling.

"I don't wet the bed" Kevin said laughing nervously, but the girls went running off laughing together

"It's so on" Kevin said pushing the cart back and leaving to go find the rest of the others

Oliver laughed and followed him.

This was going to be a crazy day

**This idea came to me an hour ago. I like it, it's going to be couple chapters and the chapters aren't going to that long because there is going to only be one thing in each chapter. But yeah have you guys ever heard of this list? I thought it would be funny to use these characters. I could see everyone doing something. **

**I would love to have TEN reviews before I update. I might right one tonight, and I might have it up tomorrow if there is enough reviews. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Joe and Lilly

**This is Joe's**

"So we can go off by ourselves now right?" Joe asked looking around

"Well we sort of did last time" Kevin said

"Yeah but I want to pick my own, well all of us pick our own" Joe said looking at the paper

"That's fine we can all split up and than meet here in like a half hour or something like that" Miley said nodding

"Meet here in a half hour" Oliver said to himself to set a mental alarm in his head

"I'm off" Joe said going in a completely different direction than the others, and didn't even bother to wait for them to respond.

He read through the list and finally came to one that he thought was pretty good. Joe looked around the store and saw that the auto department was in the back of the store and walked to go do his task.

Joe walked past a couple of his friends but didn't say anything, he knew he would find out what they did later.

As he approached the auto department he looked around to find out exactly what he was looking for.

"Jackpot" He said going and grabbing a funnel and holding it up to his chest and than he grabbed another one. Joe looked around to see if he saw anyone walking around, and when he did he started to walk around.

"_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me, I think they're okay" _Joe started to sing but he changed to another song "_Like a virgin touched for the very first time, like a virgin when your heart beats next to mine"_

Joe started to dance around, holding the funnels still to his chest

"_Express yourself, come on express yourself" _Joe kept singing until he reached one of the workers and Joe pretended to be breathless

"Omg I think that was really good this time" He said as he changed his voice to make it sound more feminine "I don't have funnels like these at home, so the only practice I get is here. The last time I was here you should have saw this man looking at me, he wanted me. I mean I was just like Madonna. I am telling you boy, if you would have saw him you would have thought he saw Madonna himself right there in front of him."

"I am going to ask you to remove those from your chest" The employee said pointing the pointy funnels that Joe saw holding up from underneath

"What to touch them?" Joe asked twirling them with his hands

"You need to remove them now" The employee said backing a little away from Joe

"But the last time I was here everything was all good" Joe said puffing his chest out and twisting the funnels around and giving him his best pout.

"I am sorry sir…" The man said not being able to look at Joe

"It's Mrs. Madonna to you" Joe snapped at the guy

"Sir seriously take them off your chest and please leave this department" The guy said once again.

"You'll regret this" Joe said taking the funnels off his chest and harshly slamming them into her chest

"Once I am on American Idol and your stuck here you'll be the one I will make sure to tell everyone about. And don't expect it to be awesome" He yelled as he walked away with his hips shaking side to side and his hand out to his side flared out.

**Lilly **

Lilly had to of looked through the list a million times, and each time she read it she couldn't find a single thing that she wanted to do.

So she did what any normal person would have done, she closed her eyes and moved her finger down the page and when she stopped she opened her eyes and saw that he finger had landed on number

"_Number 10, walk up to an employee and whisper softly to him "We got a code three in warehouses"_

Lilly didn't even know what that meant, but it had to be better than the rest of the things on the list. So she continued to walk around the store trying to find someone to talk to that was an employee.

She had found this older looking man who was stocking some of the shelves. She pulled herself together and went over to him, and tapped on his shoulder the man turned around. Lilly caught the name and whispered in his ear

"Kyle we've got a code three in warehouses" Lilly said backing up and nodding with wide eyes at the guy

"Code three?" He asked to make sure he heard right

"Code three" Lilly said nodding again to make herself clear she held up three fingers

"Code three!" Kyle yelled backing away from Lilly and going to run to get someone. "Sally, you've got to come help me. Get that big guy Heath we've a code three on our hands"

Lilly watched as the girl ran down the ladder and after Kyle as they made their way in the direction of the warehouses

"Wow…" Was all she could say and walked away

"This list has got the power" She said reading through it to see what she could do next.

**Here's the next chapter, it will get better in time. For those who have never read the lists before, here it is. **

**Okay… I just tried to paste it and it came up all funky so I am going to give you the link for it in here**

**http:// chainletters. net/**** chain letters /101-fun- things-to- do-at- Walmart/**

**Get rid of the spaces and you've got yourself the list!!!!**

**I am working on new chapters because my party got postponed for a few hours. **


End file.
